Aura lee
by Daddys Little Demon
Summary: hi im aura mason i live with my mom but shes on a job for 9 months so i got to meet my dad through a program called buddies i also met my aunts and uncles did i mention there all vampires.Set 6 years after Edward leaves Bella
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own twilight

**Prologue**

**Epov**

It's been 6 years since I left my Bella

6 lonely years

Finally I've come out of hiding to go to a small school in Portland that takes all ages Alice's idea not mine if id know that id meet her there id go in a second I got them back even the one I didn't know I had.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own twilight

Chapter 1

Epov

"Cheer up eddy it'll be fun I even signed you up for buddies" Alice cheered

"Why it won't help ill get a snotty little kid that will hug me and cry on me" I replied

"Oh just go to class Edward I give up" Alice sighed

I just huffed and walked to class

"hello Mr. Cullen I'm Mrs. smith I see you've signed up for buddies you will be expected to take your buddy to all your lessons and there will be work already there for them you will have to help them and set a good example but for the first hour just get to know each other ok ? "

"That's fine "I muttered thinking of all the bad things that could go wrong

"Mr. Cullen I'd like to say something about your buddy she's brilliant that's why we matched her up with you she plays more instruments than the music teachers she is cleverer than a physicist or mathmation she is a star and the other pick on her because of her brain she needs someone to talk to you and your family should be perfect plus it helps how much you look alike I suppose"

maybe it won't be that bad I thought

"Shall we go find her then "she smiled and walked into a class room with around 20 kids playing

My eyes were instantly drawn to a little girl sitting with a car magazine as if she sensed my eyes she looked up her eyes were a startling emerald green she smiled a crooked smile just like my own to show perfect white baby teeth but the canines were longer than usual then looked back at her magazine I turned to Mrs. smith

"she seems perfect" I said trying to get in her mind only to find that I couldn't a flash of pain shot through my heart oh Bella I thought

"She is but don't let the sweet smile fool you her barks as big as her bite" with that she walked away

I took breath and walked towards her she looked up

"Hi" I said aware of how lame that was

"Hello I'm aura, aura mason but if you want you can call me lee"

" ahhh aura lee the song" I smiled

"Not many people know that my momma named me that because it's her favourite no 2nd favourite Clair de lunes her favourite but I looked like an aura apparently" she smiled at me

Another shot through my heart

"Well I'm Edward Cullen named that because it was my father's name"

"Was "she asked

" Yes he died many years ago so did my mother car accident"

"Oh I'm sorry" she said sadly

"It's ok what about your family" I asked

" Just me and my momma my dad packed up and left before my mom even told him she was pregnant but I have my momma but she works for this company so she's away a lot but she won't tell me what they do so my nana looks after me but I have will as well"

I felt a hatred for this girl's father she was so innocent and had no father

" Whose will your moms boyfriend ?"

" Wills my best friend but you can be my 2nd best friend and your brothers and sisters my 3rd best friends" she grinned at me I couldn't help but smile back

" I'm sure they'll be very happy , so what you reading"

" A car magazine I'm just dreaming about the Aston martin vanquish"

" My father has one"

Her eyes went wide

"No way that is so cool when I'm older I want one and a yellow beetle as my every day car what car do you have"

" I have a Volvo"

She burst out laughing

"A soccer mom car" she said through the laughs **(AN: no offence to people who like Volvos or are soccer moms) **I couldn't help but laugh with her I cut it off quickly the first time id laughed in 6 years

"Anyway we've got 20 minutes let's get to know each other 10 questions"

A pain went through my chest Bella I thought sadly

"Ok " I said swallowing

She must of sensed id upset her because she said

" Are you ok you don't have to play if you don't want to"

"No ill play ill even let you go first if you want" I said

" Ok ill go when your birthday?" she asked

" 20th June when's yours?"

" Mines 26th July ok erm what's your favourite colour"

" Brown or blue" I said I thought of Bella " what's yours?"

" erm yellow or black your favourite music?"

" Everything but I love classical"

"Cough nerd cough" she coughed

I glared "same question"

She grinned "classical but country too Jason marz john Mayer muse some japenesse songs and Amy McDonald " **( AN: I own none of these names) " **erm who was the last person you hugged?"

" Easy my sister Alice same question"

She got up and hugged me it occurred to me that she didn't smell like food just smelt like milk and honey she let go and sat down

" You " she cheered

I laughed at her face another laugh

"Last question she said looking at the clock "favourite TV program?"

"hmmmm" I said thinking "I don't have one what about you ?" I asked

" SpongeBob I love Gary"

I laughed at the smile on her face

" Let's pack up now shall we" Mrs. Smiths voice rang out

Aura got up and skipped to the coat rack picking up her coat and walking back I got her bag to put her magazine in and saw books on chemistry and physics that most 14 year olds can't understand

" How old are you aura" I asked

" 5 " she answered

" What are you doing with these then"

" I read them I never seem to find anything hard enough and they are"

"Your very clever then" I said astonished

"Yeh well my momma says I get it from my dad like my hair and eyes"

" your hair's very unique like mine but I'm adopted but my first name was mason so I'm probley related to you somehow my mother had you eyes even" and me when I was human I added mentally

"Thank you" she whispered

Then the bell rang


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own twilight**

**Chapter 2**

**This is the Friday before Edward meets Aura on the Monday **

Aura Pov

"Momma MOMMA" I shouted

"What sweetheart" my momma asked coming out of the kitchen

"Do you have to go" I asked tears appearing in my eyes

"Yes I do I have to go it's only for a few months"

"A few it's for 9 months I'm going to miss you"

"I know I'm going to miss you to so much but wills going to come get you on Wednesdays once a month and you go out together every week on Saturdays on your movie milkshake days so you'll forget I'm gone"

"No I won't whose going to protect me from all the monsters"

"Will will" she said scooping me up I looked into her golden eyes

"Can you call him tonight to stay please said sniffling

"Only if you go practise"

I nodded she put me down I turned

"Momma are you going to forget me"

"No never "she whispered "I'm going to call will then go hunting you going to be alright"

"Yep catch me a mountain lion please"

"Sure I'll catch you two" she walked into the kitchen

I walked to my piano and started to play Will came and stood behind me

"I can hear you will" I said

"Ill never scare you will I"

"Nope" I tapped my head "built in radar"

"Oh har har well I have a build in sarcastic detector and it goes mental every time you and your mother are near"

I laughed

"Do you really" I asked

"No not really" he chuckled

Tears appeared in my eyes

"So I'm a freak what am I? Will, what am I?"

I started to cry will pick me up

"Hay I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you your special not a freak "he whispered stroking my hair

"But I am I don't belong anywhere not vampire or human even to kids in my class can tell" showing him all the images of the people bullying me

A snarl escaped his chest

"Don't listen ara they don't know you"

"Guys I'm going now" momma called

"Okay bye mom" I shouted

Will took us in to the living room putting me down and getting the remote for the TV putting on SpongeBob I sat next to him tucked into his side

"Momma put me up for buddies" I said

"Are you excited" he grinned

"will" I said looking at him "I'm clever I can do things impossible things and I have brilliant perfection I'm not vain be come on I'm a freak a mistake my father didn't want my mother let alone me she has pictures in a chest under her bed I've never see them but.." I grinned

I turned to will

"Come on" I said grabbing his hand tugging him up the stairs and in to my momma's room I dropped by the side of the bed and grabbed the chest pulling it out I stared at the padlock using telekinesis to open it

"Will please pull it open"

He sighed pulling it open "can't believe I'm helping you ill be in so much trouble kid"

I looked in and pulled out a disc with bellas lullaby written on I put it on the lid and pulled out a scrapbook I turned it to see a group of people

"Mike Eric Jessica and Angela" will read out

I turned to page there was another 3 pages of mom with either mike Jessica Eric or Angela some with other people I turned it again there were 7 people other than my mom they all had golden eyes

"Aura look" will said pointing to a man with bronze hair

It was clear we were related apart from my lips and eyes I was this man

"the Cullen's" I read aloud " oh god the Cullen children are coming to my school on Monday that means ill meet them I get to meet them will"

Will was sitting frozen

"Aura we have to tell your mom "he whispered

"No will please let me meet him please "I begged he looked at me

"No we have to tell"

Time to pull the card

"if we tell then you'll get in trouble for letting me plus I won't speak to you for 2 years and if the separation from your mate or in your case mates and plus each one of your animal natures isn't at least like 4 of them heart break without their chosen mate I give you a week to deal with the wolf and dog aspects of your shape shifting vampire nature" I said grinning

"Oh so if what you said was true wont it hurt you too"

"No I don't have that attachment yet I think of as my best friend not my lover" I clicked my tongue "sorry" I smiled again

He sighed "make it so I get 2 tickets for the month's recital and it's done"

"Why do you need two" I asked

"For my girlfriend"

"Fine shake on it" I held out my hand

"Done" he shook it

"Guys I'm back" mom shouted from downstairs

I used telekinesis to put the stuff away

"What are you guys doing in my room?"

"Looking through your stuff for drugs to give to Mrs. Evals cat" I said plainly

"Right ok I expected better from you will and aura a guns better"

"Ok ill go get..."

"No I was joking "momma shouted

I laughed and saw the suitcase the laugh got stuck I turned and buried my head in her stomach wrapping my arms around her legs

She just picked me up and carried my down stairs got pride and prejudice off the shelf then sat down on the sofa and started to read will can down later on saying he'd stay the night since nana wasn't there and momma was leaving I must have fell asleep because next thing I knew momma was shaking me and saying goodbye I just hugged her and cried will had to pry me off I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued crying the next thing I knew I was put in my bed and was falling to sleep all I could think was I get to meet him and she left me


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own twilight

Chapter 3

Aura POV

"Aura wake up" nana said shaking me

Today ... today's Monday I bolted up today's buddies and the Cullen's are coming to my school I jumped out my bed and scrambled to get dressed

"Someone's excited" nana laughed

"Today's buddies" I lied smiling innocently

"Oh ok well wills taking you to school and I'm picking you up well go the farm way and pick up some eggs ok"

"Yep"

There was a beep outside I ran to the window

"Wills here" I ran out the door hearing nana shout for me to have a good and good luck with buddies

I jumped in his black jaguar XFR

"You ok kid I picked you up a bottle of blood out the fridge my treat"

"What is it?" I asked

"Lion with cinnamon"

"Ohhhh nice" I took a sip "very nice"

"Thank you" he grinned "now let's talks" he said seriously

"About what" I asked innocently

"You know what now I have 3 rules about this"

"Ok what" I sighed

"Number 1 no telling him who you are

Number 2 this lasts only till when your mom comes home then she can decide whats best and

Number 3 you have to be yourself but no telling him about your mind game powers or about me and your mom"

"Ok I promise swear on my Saturday movie milkshake days plus this week it's my turn to pick the movie"

"Oh the horror you're going to pick a really girly film aren't you" will said

"Yep" I laughed

We pulled up outside my school

"See you later"i kissed his cheek and jumped out the car

I started to walk to the doors

"Hey freak you better stay away from my future boyfriend" Marie shouted walking over to me with her cronies

"Will" I said confused

"Who do you think I'm on about" she snarled

"Erm id out that will would ever go out with you and he has a girlfriend she's pretty and kind plus he doesnt go after bullies"

She slapped me I clenched my fists

"Hit me again and you won't live to see another day" I bared my teeth at them

"your a freak come on girls she said backing away

A boy with bronze hair stormed past me

"Hay you ok" a blond haired girl said a Cullen I thought

"Yep I'm used to it" I grinned she seemed dazed for a second them smiled back

"Ok then if they give you any more trouble I'm sure I can scare them away" she patted my arm them walked away

All I could think was I just met my aunt my aunt

I literally skipped to my classroom I sat at my desk and got out my car magazine I glanced over the top of my magazine to see him there I listened in

"Them you will have to help them and set a good example but for the first hour just get to know each other ok? " Mrs. Smith said

"That's fine "he muttered he was happy

"Mr. Cullen I'd like to say something about your buddy she's brilliant that's why we matched her up with you she plays more instruments than the music teachers she is cleverer than a physicist or mathmation she is a star and the other pick on her because of her brain she needs someone to talk to you and your family should be perfect plus it helps how much you look alike I suppose" thats me I cheered I sent a mental message to will telling him who was my buddies I slipped inside his head

Maybe it won't be that bad he thought

"Shall we go find her then "Mrs. smith smiled and walked into our class room

I sensed his eyes on me and looked up I smiled a crooked smile showing my teeth then I looked back at my magazine he turned to Mrs. smith

"She seems perfect" he said while trying to get in my mind only to find that he couldn't

He started thinking about my mom

"She is but don't let the sweet smile fool you her barks as big as her bite" Mrs. Smith said to him and walked away

He took breath and walked towards me I looked up

"Hi" he said lamely

"Hello I'm aura, aura mason but if you want you can call me lee" I said

"Ahhh aura lee the song" he smiled a smile so like my own

"Not many people know that my momma named me that because it's her favourite no 2nd favourite Clair de lunes her favourite but I looked like an aura apparently" I smiled at him

"Well I'm Edward Cullen named that because it was my father's name"

"Was "I asked

"Yes he died many years ago so did my mother car accident"

"Oh I'm sorry" I said sadly

"It's ok what about your family" he asked

Oh I panicked momentaly

"Just me and my momma my dad packed up and left before my mom even told him she was pregnant but I have my momma but she works for this company so she's away a lot but she won't tell me what they do so my nana looks after me but I have will as well" I said trying to keep from shaking with sobs

"Whose will your moms boyfriend?" he asked

"Wills my best friend but you can be my 2nd best friend and your brothers and sisters my 3rd best friends" I said matter of factly then grinned at him he smiled back

"I'm sure they'll be very happy, so what you reading" he said

"A car magazine I'm just dreaming about the Aston martin vanquish" I said thinking again

"My father has one"

I'm sure my eyes went wide

"No way that is so cool when I'm older I want one and a yellow beetle as my every day car what car do you have" I asked talking at full speed

"I have a Volvo"

I burst out laughing

"A soccer mom car" I said through the laughs **(AN: again no offence to people who like Volvos or are soccer moms) **he laughed with meuntil he stopped chocking slightly I realised it was the first time he'd laughed in months maybe years

"Anyway we've got 20 minutes let's get to know each other 10 questions" I said

"Ok "he said swallowing

"Are you ok you don't have to play if you don't want to" I said

"No ill play ill even let you go first if you want" he said

"Ok ill go when your birthday?" I asked excited

"20th June when's yours?"

"Mines 26th July ok erm what's your favourite colour" I asked again

"Brown or blue what's yours?"

"Erm yellow or black your favourite music?"

"Everything but I love classical"

"Cough nerd cough" I coughed grinning

He glared at me "same question"

I grinned again "classical but country too Jason marz john Mayer muse some japenesse songs and Amy McDonald" **(AN: again I own none of these names) "erm** who was the last person you hugged?" I asked

"Easy my sister Alice same question"

I got up and hugged him I felt happy I was hugging him I squealed mentally

"You "I cheered

He laughed at me

"Last question" I said looking at the clock "favourite TV program?"

"Hmmmm" he said thinking "I don't have one what about you?" he asked

"SpongeBob I love Gary" I cheered

He laughed at me again

"Let's pack up now shall we" Mrs. Smiths voice rang out

I got up and skipped to the coat rack picking up my coat and walking back he got my bag to put my magazine in

"How old are you aura" he asked

"5 "I answered

"What are you doing with these then" he asked

I was confused for a second oh the books I got there

"I read them I never seem to find anything hard enough and they are" I said simply

"Your very clever then" I said astonished

"Yen well my momma says I get it from my dad like my hair and eyes" I said softly

"Your hair's very unique like mine but I'm adopted but my first name was mason so I'm probley related to you somehow my mother had you eyes even"

"Thank you" I said

Then the bell rang


	5. AN Sorry

I'm Sorry

I Haven't Updated At all But with all my School work and other crap I haven't had time I know this is probley a lame excuse and your all shaking your head at me but I have a week off now so I should be able to update soon

Sorry again xx

Daddy's Little Demon


End file.
